


Эдипов комплекс

by Eidemaiden, Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [6]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Gen, Italian Mafia, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Риарио и его комплексы
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Эдипов комплекс

— Моя мать была шлюхой.

Доктор Феррара, доверенный психоаналитик Семьи, поднял глаза от блокнота и посмотрел на Джироламо поверх очков.

— Позвольте уточнить, мальчик мой, вы употребили этот эпитет в прямом или переносном смысле?

Джироламо неопределенно повел плечом. После признания у него так сдавило горло, что он не мог вытолкнуть из себя ни звука. Феррара кивнул.

— Что ж, очень хорошо. Вы наконец-то смогли затронуть по-настоящему важную для вас тему. Это огромный прогресс, Джироламо.

Из груди того вырвался истерический смешок. Он прикрыл рот рукой. Леонардо, художник, которому Семья оказывала покровительство, где-то вычитал, что внезапные приступы гнева — свидетельство подавленных комплексов. Джироламо до сих пор удивлялся нахальству, с которым Леонардо набился к нему в друзья, и, мало того, считал себя вправе давать советы. Со своей стороны, Джироламо был уверен, что взрывается не на пустом месте — его ярость всегда имела веские причины, даже если кое-кто (а именно — Зороастр, еще один “друг”, лжец, мошенник, пошляк и мерзкий богохульник, Джироламо сам не понимал, за что его терпит) не был с этим согласен. Но потом и Дон Франческо заметил, что молодой Риарио стал более нервным, чем обычно, и порекомендовал обратиться к доктору Ферраре. А советами Дона пренебрегать было нельзя.

Джироламо ходил к мозгоправу уже два месяца, но особого толка от этого не видел. Доктор очевидно считал иначе. Или же не хотел признаваться, что зря получает деньги Семьи делла Ровере.

— Давайте разберемся, почему вы употребили именно этот термин, — продолжил меж тем Феррара. — Ведь он имеет слишком сильную эмоциональную коннотацию. Вы с ней общаетесь?

— Нет, — отрезал Джироламо.

— Почему? Сразу предупреждаю, я просто интересуюсь вашими мотивами, не собираясь давать им никакой оценки.

Джироламо перевел взгляд на окно, пытаясь совладать с лицом. Он чувствовал, что щека опять начинает дергаться.

— Я ее не знал. Для меня она мертва, — ответил он наконец.

— Очень интересный выбор слов, — глаза у доктора были до отвращения понимающими. — Я люблю работать с образованными людьми, мой мальчик, потому что они умеют точно описывать свои чувства. Итак, вы сказали, что она мертва “для вас”, значит, вы за что-то на нее обижены? Вас воспитывал сам Дон Франческо, как я понимаю?

Джироламо подумал, что понятие “воспитывал” тут вряд ли уместно, если уж мозгоправ настаивает на правильном выборе слов. Но, вместо ответа, просто пожал плечами. Доктор Феррара его понял.

— Вы не знали свою мать, но вас явно слишком мучает что-то, с ней связанное. Про нее вам рассказывал Дон?

“К черту, — подумал Риарио, — может быть, если хоть с кем-то поделюсь, перестану сам постоянно это мысленно пережевывать?”

— Я ее видел. Один раз, — ответил он. — Когда сопровождал Дона в Рим. Мне было приказано отдать ей лично в руки какое-то письмо. Я не знал, кто она, пока не посмотрел ей в глаза. В ее лживые глаза! Я ведь… я ведь все детство думал, что она умерла, поэтому за мной не приходит!

Он вскочил с кушетки и встал у окна. На улице был туман, Джироламо увидел свое отражение — перекошенное лицо, блестящие глаза.

— Вы считаете, со стороны Дона Франческо это было жестоко? — спросил доктор Феррара. Джироламо почти и забыл про него. Но эта мысль, пожалуй, была… занятной.

— А вы что думаете, доктор? — поинтересовался он.

— И что дальше? — нетерпеливо спросил у него Зороастр.

Леонардо что-то черкал на своем айпаде, всем видом показывая, что на самом деле внимательно слушает. Почему-то после каждого сеанса у психоаналитика эта парочка заявлялась к нему, Джироламо, домой, видимо, считая, что ему нужна моральная поддержка. Но на самом деле, как подозревал Джироламо, для удовлетворения собственного любопытства. Он закатил глаза.

— Дальше он подвел меня к мысли, что по приказу Дона я убил свою мать, — он насладился ошарашенными взглядами. — В смысле, ее светлый образ в своем сознании.

— А, — Зороастр с Леонардо облегченно переглянулись. Идиоты, кем они его считают? — И тебе стало легче?

— Не сразу, — признал Джироламо. — По словам доктора, чтобы мне стало легче, я должен буду убить Дона Франческо.

— Его светлый образ? — уточнил Зороастр.

— Конечно, — сладко улыбнулся Джироламо.

— Ага! — азартно включился в разговор Леонардо. — Когда его авторитет в твоих глазах пошатнется, ты перестанешь считать его утверждения непреложной истиной и пересмотришь свое отношение к матери!

— Примерно так, — подмигнул Джироламо.

— А!.. — начал Зороастр, но тут же подозрительно на него уставился. — И что ты сделал с доктором Феррарой?

Похоже, его все-таки успели хорошо изучить.

— С человеком, который чуть ли не прямым текстом предлагал мне предать Дона? — поднял брови Джироламо. — Я его простил.

— А Дон Франческо? — напряженно спросил Леонардо.

— Пути Дона неисповедимы, — развел руками Джироламо и перекрестился. 


End file.
